


Fuzzy Cuddle Buddy

by WhoKnowsNow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsNow/pseuds/WhoKnowsNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs a day to relax. Rose helps him because she's the most amazing human there is. It makes it difficult for him to keep their relationship the way it is. Maybe holding out is dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> So I needed to write something 10/Rose because I saw them at the Q&A together at Wizard World Con yesterday and met David Tennant today and this had to be done. It's late and I'm very emotional from meeting like the best person ever, so it may not be perfect. Here's to my first ship and my OTP. 
> 
> Let me know if you have any prompts for me. I love prompts.  
> I'm on tumblr at http://secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com/
> 
> I do not own Doctor Who but I do own more memorabilia than is socially acceptable.
> 
> Thanks guys! xoxoWhoKnowsNow

The Doctor has never been one for PDA. That may be an itty bitty little lie, but he will stand firm in his belief that he is not, what Rose has come to call him, a “fuzzy cuddle buddy.” That doesn’t even make sense! He shaves all the time and makes sure his body slows down the production of hair to his face. He is not fuzzy. And, sure, he may cuddle more than his ninth regeneration, but that doesn’t make him a cuddle buddy. Although, he rather does enjoy a good cuddle now and again… especially with Rose. She’s so warm and cozy. She does makes his insides feel fuzzy. Dammit. Maybe he is a fuzzy cuddle buddy. Rose never said it with foul intent, so it must be a good thing. He’ll take what he can get.

It’s not that he wants more out of their relationship; he likes what they have. It’s just, sometimes it would be nice, after a long stressful day surrounded by creatures and people and danger, to be able to guilelessly snuggle up to someone and… de-stress. That probably sounds bad. He doesn’t mean anything inappropriate by it. At least, not entirely. Despite what people tend to think, he wants to relax once in a while and kick back. Doing that with Rose sounds more than lovely.

It’s a Sunday today and the Doctor is generally opposed to this day. Day of rest. pfff. But recently, a little R&R hasn’t sounded bad at all. He and Rose have gone on long adventures every day for the past few weeks and as fun as escaping from a multitude of holding cells gets, he could use some sitting. Maybe even a bubble bath. He really must be getting old if he can’t handle the constant hustle and bustle of his own lifestyle. It could be the lack of sleep too. Since he almost lost Rose to the Daleks and her own sheer need to save him, he hasn’t gotten much rest. Generally he only needs a few hours per week but even that hasn’t been possible. Whenever he tries he wakes up with tears in his eyes and her name on his lips. So, he’s relatively knackered. Maybe this Sunday, just this once, he can allow a moment of rest. The Doctor fiddles with some controls on the Tardis before running around the console, moving the time-ship to a more clandestine location. Now all he needs is his beautiful companion and this abnormal day can begin. As if on cue, Rose walks down to the console room and gives him her best smile.

“Hello there, Doctor!” That tongue-to-teeth smile gets him smiling right back every time.

“Hello, Rose.” His smile was audible even through his words.

“What do we have in store for us today?”

“Actually, if you don’t mind, I was thinking that we could maybe take a day off?” He has no idea why he’s nervous to ask, but he is. He can feel the urge to babble endlessly coming on but before he could-

“A day.. off?” She almost seemed confused and tense which is very unlike Rose. He wishes he could make her un-tense.

“We don’t have to- it was just a thought. Silly, really, now that I think about it-” there’s the babbling. Then, she laughs and it’s as if the stress is just heaved off her body.

“Doctor! Doctor. No.” More giggling. “I would love a day off! Don’t get me wrong, I love our lives, but being human isn’t very good for the constant strain. My feet have been killing me for days.” She says it casually, like the fact that her body hurts from their travels is no big deal. The Doctor has other ideas.

“Roseeee. You hurt? Why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve figured something out. We can take more breaks!”

“But that’s exactly why I didn’t want to say anything. I don’t want to slow down. Just a mo to rub my feet is fine.” Now she is giving him ideas. He smiles back at her and sits her down on the jump-seat, at which point he takes off the trainers she had on and begins giving the best foot massage to ever have existed, if Rose has anything to say about it. After her feet he moves up to her shoulders. The little moans escaping her lips are not doing him any favors in being the casual, platonic friend, so soon he finishes up and declares they should have a movie day. Rose starts to make the refreshments while the Doctor goes to pick out the first movie.

He tries to be safe. He picks a historical film about Rakidostrix, the last planet they visited. It’s informative, shortish, and there is no way anything in the movie could make him think unseemly thoughts. All of that is to be proven true, but then Rose falls asleep. It’s hard not to look at her in this state. She’s so peaceful. There are no monsters to run from, no troubles or people needing their attention. Right now she can be Rose Tyler, asleep in the Tardis, and everything is alright. He makes the mistake of tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He just brought his hand back to himself before she stirred, insisting she choose the next film because “obviously his taste is rubbish.”

She picks a romantic comedy/adventure flick from Earth, early 2012. _The Decoy Bride_ or something. It’s actually quite good, but it doesn’t help that the main bloke looks remarkably like him and that the his fianceé’s name is Laura _Tyler_. It’s like the universe wants him to fail. Maybe… but no. He couldn’t do that. He ponders his life decisions for a little while more before noticing how close Rose has gotten. Her hands are resting over his and her face is only a breath away from his as the credits role. His confusion and interest are both clear on his face when she says, “If they made it work, why can’t we?” Before he really has any time to process, which is really irony at its best- time lord- her hands are in his hair and her lips are pressed to his. He doesn’t know when his body decided to make decisions without his brain because it seems he’s reciprocating rather generously. He bites her bottom lip and licks into her mouth when she moans. The two of them come together until they’re lying across the expansive blue sofa in the cinema room with Rose on top.

“Hello there,” he whispers, not wanting to fully break the moment apart. She smiles her wicked smile and replies.

“Hello.” His mouth moves to rejoin hers, one hand cupping her face and the other resting on the dip of her back. They stay this way until she can’t breathe and he can’t help but wonder what could be. That’s always a dangerous thought, what could be. There are millions- trillions- billions of things that could go wrong. The way she’s looking at him right now make each one worth it, though. That night she falls asleep in his arms and he in hers. He, truthfully, is more than her cuddle buddy. He loves her. He’ll tell her, some day. For now he sleeps, really sleeps for the first time in ages. It’s a remarkable sensation, as is the way Rose makes him feel constantly.

She’s better than anything he could have dreamed of in his own, isolated mind. She is the light in the lonely darkness of night. She is his peace. She is his best friend, his fuzzy cuddly buddy. That’s all he ever really needed.


End file.
